The Stumbled Only Have as Much Time as Fate's Artistry Allows
by Transcendence14
Summary: Hiccup heard a loud ticking noise...he and Toothless were falling out of the sky...they plunged into the Perverse and Perilous sea..."Where are we?" The Stumbled cannot stay. The Changelings cannot leave. and The Ravished have a choice. This IS a Xover, just that this site doesn't have Fairyland... This IS a Hiccstrid.(Sorry, terrible summary, I know... bear with me.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay, hi everyone! I just want to say that I am really nervous about how this story is going to turn out, I mean, I'm no Catherynne M. Valente, and I can't exactly use her main character's personality for Hiccup, so just bear with me. Please?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD or Fairyland, all credit where it belongs. I only own my characters and the plotline.**

 _Chapter One_

"I think he's ready. What do you think?" The Gold Wind turned to his steed, Summer, the Lioness of Dry Gusts.

She growled and pawed at a cloud-beetle before answering.

"Yes. That Night Fury should come to, I think. Considering we only chose him because of his wonderful stubborness in making friends with...Toothless."

She said the word as though tasting it, as a snake tastes the air.

The Gold Wind sat up from the cloud he was laying on, causing Summer to hiss with displeasure, for his head had been resting on her flank.

"Very well," said the Gold Wind, clapping his canary-gloved hands once, or twice perhaps. I do not remember. "We shall need two clocks. Summer, my dear friend?"

The great cat stood up, or perhaps just sat up. I do not remember. (The Jarlhoppe Mines can do strange things to one's memory.)

Summer opened her mouth wide, and deep in the depths, two shapes began to form. What were they? They were clocks.

Soon they were completely formed, and the Gold Wind snatched them out with his canary hands, and gently laid them down on the cloud. Summer snapped her mouth shut, and the two stared at the clocks.

One was made of ebony, and the face, numbers, hands, and pendulum were silver. The arrows on the hands were purple-fizzling electricity, and the pendulum was a glowing crescent moon. The Gold Wind grunted in satisfaction, and Summer purred, "The Moon has had a hand in this, We will honor her tonight. Along the base of the clock was a silver plate, inscribed with _Noche Oscura._ "So that is the dragon's true name," Summer said with the faintest hint of a growl in her voice.

"But what of the other?" asked the Gold Wind. He sounded puzzled. Summer looked.

The other did not look like a clock at all. It was perhaps the size of a small pocketwatch, but it had four hands. On one hand, which was as red as blood, was the letter N. The next two told the time, and the last, which was short and fat, had an engraving of a crown wreathed in flames on it. The only number on the clock was twelve. It looked raggedy and careworn and much-used. But on a shiny, glittering plaque on the band around the clock was written in copper-flaming letters, _Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III._

Summer shrugged and batted at the iron chain dangling from the clock. "It has his name on it. It is his clock."

"Yes, I suppose."The Gold Wind replied, staring hard at the clock. "Well, let us send them there."

Summer sighed.

"I wish we could go. I miss my brother, Iago, the Panther of Rough Storms."

"I know, my friend," the Gold Wind said, stroking his Lioness of Dry Gusts. "But we are barred from Fairyland. Now, let us send these two there."

Summer opened her mouth again and breathed on the clocks. The air around them heated up.

The Gold Wind appeared to do nothing, but around them great bellows of wind started shaking the clocks as the temperature continued to rise. Suddenly the clocks rose into the air and each gave a tick louder than a Wyvern's roar and vanished in a blast of hot air.

"Well," said the Gold Wind, blowing his fingers as if they were cold. "according to those clocks it is one second past midnight. They have until midnight again."

"Yes, but we do not know how fast or slow their clocks may run." Summer pointed out. The Gold Wind laughed and ran his hand though the fur on her back, and she purred.

"Ah, my lioness, but how much fun they shall have there!"

Far away, in a place called The Lonely Gaol, two new clocks happily ticked and gloomily tocked with all the others.

 **A/N Yay! end of the first chapter! What do you guys think? Good? Bad? And yes, I used the name Noche Oscura for Toothless. I'm sorry! I forget your name but I'm sorry. All rights for that name go to the user who invented it. Reviews mean chapters up faster. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Okay, hi! Thank you for the reviews I've gotten so far! I will respond to them right here:**

 **Guest: Yes, Noche Oscura is Spanish for Dark Night, I took it from another user but I've given them the credit for using it for Toothless...**

 **BlueCatcinema: Yes, thank you! The woman who wrote Fairyland is a genius! Hats off to Catherynne M. Valente, please!**

 **And I am writing a LOTR and HTTYD fanfic...interested, anyone?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD or Fairyland. (Wish I did.)**

Chapter Two

"I'll race you"!" Astrid yelled.

"Sure, but you can't beat a Night Fury!" Hiccup called back. He loved flying the fastest dragon around. Sure, it had been only a month, but still, it was awesome.

Astrid gave him a wicked smile.

"Stormfly, go!" The Deadly Nadder increased her speed, surprising Hiccup and Toothless, but not for long.

"C'mon, Bud! We can't let her win! You remember what she did last time." Toothless roared in agreement as they shot forward.

Hiccup fought back a smile as he remembered their last race from Dragon Island to the cove. Astrid had won, but only because Toothless had gotten distracted.

Claiming she was taking her "winner's earnings," she had tackled Hiccup to the ground and kissed him until he laughingly begged her to stop.

Then she'd punched him.

Toothless and Stormfly had thought it was hilarious. Maybe he should let her win again, he thought, now completely failing to stop his smile.

No, he'd win, and take _his_ "winner's earnings."

Toothless was passing Stormfly.

"Lovely day for a flight, right?" He called as they streaked past.

"Only if you're up for it!" Astrid yelled back.

Hiccup laughed under his breath, then stiffened as he heard a loud ticking noise. He turned in the saddle to see if Astrid had seen what had made it, only to cry out in shock and pain as Toothless seemed to hit an invisible wall...at top speed, causing him to shriek and fall out of the sky. Hiccup's straps that fastened him to the saddle came undone, and his metal foot slipped out of the tail-pedal. He heard Astrid scream his name, but it sounded far away, he swore he could hear a man's musical voice laughing and saying, "Ah, my lioness, but they shall have such fun there!" and a cat purring, he couldn't see, there was yellow goop-y stuff in his eyes, he was falling, falling much farther than he should have...

...the air seemed different, tinged with something he could almost taste...

...Toothless shrieked again, and Hiccup almost choked, for in the screech were the words, "Hiccup! I can't see!"

They hit the water with a tremendous splash, and Hiccup would have swore if his mouth hadn't filled with water, for the beach was glittering gold.

 **A/N so, there you have it. See you for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello, hello! Sorry about my slow update, school, you know...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own HTTYD or Fairyland.**

Chapter 3 Part One Hello, Goodbye, and Manythanks

Hiccup choked and coughed up water as Toothless dragged him up the beach. When he was recovered, he looked up at his friend and said, "Thanks, Bud."

"Any time." Toothless responded sarcastically in a warble. Hiccup choked again.

"What the... How...Toothless, since when could you talk?!"

Toothless laughed. "I've _always_ been able to talk. It's not my fault you can't understand. I speak Dragonese."

Hiccup stared for a moment, then shook his head. "Okay, then."

Then he realized he was slowly sinking into the beach...which seemed to be made up of gold. Gold cups, coins, rings, sceptres, you name it.

He yelped and scrambled back to the top. "Maybe we should get off the beach?"

"Yeah, seems a good idea to me." Toothless answered.

They slowly made their way off the beach, it being harder for Hiccup because of the prosthetic.

When the beach was behind them, and every trace of gold gone, they looked around with increasing bafflement and wonder.

"Where are we?" Hiccup asked.

"I don't know," Toothless responded.

The trees seemed normal, but every now and then there would be one completely made of gold, and the birds were orange.

There was a road leading away from the beach, and Hiccup and Toothless followed it.

They walked for a long time, and the road kept going, and the trees got a little thicker, and the birds became sparser. Eventually they came to a four way cross-roads, and stared at the signpost.

"What in the name of Thor is that supposed to be?" Hiccup muttered under his breath.

The signpost was a carved wooden woman, with wings, a goat's tail, and four arms, each arm pointing a different direction. On each arm was carved a different message.

Hiccup translated.

The first one, pointing back the way they had come, read _To Lose your Way._

The second one, pointing away along the coast, read _To Lose Your Mind._

The third one, pointing towards grey, ominous cliffs in the distance read _To Lose your Life._

And the fourth one, pointing inland and the direction they had been going, read _To Lose your Heart._

Hiccup and Toothless stood still for a moment.

Well, the cliffs were right out.

They didn't want to go insane, either.

And they were already lost, so how could one get lost twice?

That left only the heart.

Those of us who have already lost our hearts, and thus know of such things, would like to yell to them, "No! Do not go _that_ way!"

But we cannot tell them, and so instead we must watch them, walking down the wrong road.

Hiccup and Toothless did not look back, and so they did not see the wooden lady close her eyes and shake her head mournfully, for she knows now what lies ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost dark, and Hiccup and Toothless had been walking for hours with no sign of any people or dragons, or animals, either.

"We could rest here for the night," Toothless suggested, finding a particularly nice clearing.

Hiccup was about to agree when something caught his attention.

A light in the trees, a flickering light, almost like a fire.

"Toothless, look!"

"Yes! People!" They ran towards the light, stopping just outside the clearing where the light was, and stared.

Two women, wearing absurd pointed hats, and one man, also with a hat, gathered around a cauldron.

The hats were leather, old, and droopy, so the point fell to one side. The women and the man all wore very fancy clothes, a kind of clothes Hiccup and Toothless had never seen before. As the two watched, one of the women pulled a twig from a tree next to her and threw it in the cauldron, which had been glowing red, but now glowed orange.

Hiccup and Toothless exchanged a glance, then stepped into the circle of firelight. "Hello?" Hiccup called.

One of the women turned to him and snapped "Yes? What do you want?"

Hiccup's confusion must have shown on his face, for she scoffed and said, "My _name_ is Hello, thus the confusion I see."

"Oh."

"Greetings, Hello." Said Toothless.

The other woman and the man turned from the cauldron too, and started laughing at the sight of Toothless.

"What?" Toothless asked, confused.

"You, my friend, are in trouble." said the other woman.

"Oh, yes." the man agreed. "The Marquess's laws are not to be broken. Unless, of course, you want to die. Or sit in a corner. Depends on her mood."

"Who is the Marquess?" asked Hiccup.

The other woman looked closer at him.

"Oh..." she said, then turned to the others. "Stumbled." She turned back to Hiccup.

"What is your name, child?"

"My name is Hiccup-" the three made sounds of approval- "and this is Toothless. He's a"-

"Dragon, yes, we can see that." the man said, turning back to the cauldron. The other woman smiled at Hiccup.

"My name is Goodbye, Hiccup and Toothless. Hello is my sister, and the Wairwulf"- she gestured to the man- "is our husband, Manythanks. We're witches."

"He's married to both of you?" Hiccup asked. "Yes," said Hello, suddenly fierce. "Should there be a reason why not?"

"No, no." said Hiccup, backtracking quickly. "I was just curious."

"So," said Toothless. "Who is the Marquess, and what law am I breaking exactly?"

Goodbye laughed with delight. "We have unique specimens on our hands! Children who listen!"

"And what's a Wairwulf?" Hiccup added.

 **A/N Greetings! I am splitting this chapter in two. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. See you all next time!**


End file.
